1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electric powered models, for example, model trains, and more particularly to a flexible contact connector for coupling a pair of models together.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known to provide an electric powered model, such as a model train, that draws its power from rails of a track, which is in turn powered by a power source. In a particular model train system, a so-called three rail track is provided wherein power, such as AC power, is applied across the rails of the track. The center or middle track rail is coupled to the “hot” or power terminal of the power source, while the ground or neutral terminal is coupled to the outside track rail.
A locomotive model train or the like draws its power from the track rails. To complete an electric circuit, the locomotive must make good, electrical contact with both the center track rail and the outside track rail. It should be noted that there are a wide variety of locomotive configurations, for example, some with no trucks and/or with “rubber” covered wheels to improve traction but which provides an electrical insulating effect. In any event, through a variety of configurations, the number of electricity conducting axles may be reduced, perhaps to only one. In such circumstance, when the locomotive traverses a section of track that is “dead” due to an open circuit condition or due to dirt or other electrical insulating material on the outside (“ground” or neutral) track rail, the electric powered locomotive may have its electrical circuit “broken” which may cause the electric motor to discontinue torque production momentarily until the electric powering circuit is re-established.
It is also known to couple electrical signals between the locomotive and a tender using wires from each terminating in complementary connectors.
There are, however, numerous shortcomings with respect existing mechanical and electrical coupling arrangements. For instance, existing arrangements require separate mechanical and electrical connections to couple a pair of train cars together, such as, for example purposes only, a locomotive to a tender or two tenders together. Additionally, extra hard wire connections are often times required in order to electrically connect the circuit(s) of the train cars so that signals such as power, ground and other similar electric pulses can be transmitted therebetween.
Accordingly, a need exists for a coupling means that minimizes and/or eliminates one or more of the above identified deficiencies.